


A Lullably for a Fallen Star

by Digieykid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A fluffle of fluff, And Toriel's world, Asriel and Asgore are mentioned, Chara Dreemurr, Chara Is A Sweetheart, Chara is a fallen star that lit up the Underground, Chara is a hyperpolyglot, Chara is not the best at looking after her own health, Chara is very intelligent and mature for her age, Chara tries to take too much responsibility for someone her age, Comforting Toriel, Concerned Toriel, Except for my Mom, Familial Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Chara, Fluff, Found Family, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Good Parent Toriel (Undertale), Healthy, I demand more Dreemurr family fluff in general, I demand more Toriel and Chara fluff in my life, Parent-Child Relationship, Soft Chara (Undertale), Toriel helps her, Toriel just wants her babies to be, Toriel really really loves her children, Understanding Toriel, When it comes to her family, and happy, lots of fluff, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digieykid/pseuds/Digieykid
Summary: Chara stays up too late. Toriel helps her fall asleep.
Relationships: Chara & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Lullably for a Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an assignment, and decided "You know what? Why not post it?"

The lights are off and the room is dark. Azzy is sleeping soundly his even breaths falling in and out. Soft. Gentle. Just like him. I, however, refuse to sleep. My pencil slides from paper to paper writing notes, marking important information, and writing symbols of a language I never even knew existed before a year ago. Occasionally I’d whisper out a phrase so quietly as not to waken any in the sleeping house. The ancient language of monsters was the trickiest I ever attempted to learn far harder than any human language. My vision blurs slightly for a moment and my head feels like it is moving through syrup, but I push through the exhaustion. 

Then I hear the door crack open behind me. Drat. I turn around and see her giant caprine silhouette standing there staring at me a frown of concern and disapproval on her face. Toriel Dreemurr. Queen of the Monsters. Mom. She walks over to me and glances at my work. Then she gets down on her knees and gently takes my hands into hers. “Chara dear,” she whispers, “what are you doing up so late?”

I glance away. “Studying.”

She nods. “Ancient monster I can see,” she gestures towards my study material, “but, why?”

I sigh, “Ever since I fell down into the Underground you, Dad, Asriel, and all the other monsters have treated me with nothing but kindness. I want to pay you all back somehow, and I figured I could do so by helping Asriel when he becomes king someday. I’d need all the knowledge I can get to be of use and I know I can learn a lot through the ancient tongue.”

“Chara, look at me please.” I look up at her fearing I’d see anger or disappointment but only finding kindness and compassion on her face, “You’re a very sweet little girl for wanting to help everyone and I appreciate that us taking you in means so much to you, but I want you to understand something. You are under no obligations to “pay us back”. There are no debts for you to pay. We are kind to you because we care about and love you, and all we want as a reward is to have you in our lives. You are kingdom’s princess. Asriel’s big sister. Asgore’s and my own daughter. That is enough. You are enough. Understood?”

I fight to hold back the torrent of tears threatening my eyes. “Yes, Mom.” She smiles and pulls me into a hug. I bury my face into her warm, soft fur. 

Eventually, she pulls away and fixes me with a stern look “Now if you are really determined to learn more I won’t discourage it. I can have you take extra courses including some on Ancient Monster, but only if you agree to tell me if it ever gets too much. You are still too young to be placing such burdens on your shoulders,” I nod in agreement and then an extra edge enters Mom’s voice “And by no means are you to skip sleep for study, My Child. Even humans need rest.”

My fists instinctively curl up at the mention of my own humanity, but I simply nod. “Understood”. 

She stares into my eyes for any trace of insincerity and she nods finding none. “Good. Now follow me. We’re getting you to sleep” She offers me her hand and I take it as she guides me out of Asriel’s and my room and into the living room. She takes a book off the shelf sits down in her large rocking chair and pulls me into her lap. She begins rocking us back and forth ever so slightly. We take turns reading pages keeping our voices quiet. Soon drowsiness begins to overtake me and I struggle to keep reading. Mom puts the book down and begins stroking my hair soothingly. She sings softly into my ear. A beautiful lullaby I’ve heard her sing to Asriel a few times. I feel my eyes start closing as the lullaby ends. 

“Night Mom. Love you.” I murmmer

“I love you too, now get some rest my Little Star.” And just like that I fall asleep knowing I am loved and completely safe in my mother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think I guess? I have no idea what I'm doing


End file.
